


A Whole New World

by Dee (thenameisdenise)



Series: At Last I See the Light [2]
Category: Castle
Genre: Caskett, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, songs that make sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 14:58:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2352488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenameisdenise/pseuds/Dee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>From Aladdin. :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Whole New World

**Author's Note:**

> From Aladdin. :)

He asked her twice before, if she wanted to come with him, to take a breather. She refused, the first time. He was disappointed. She accepted the second time around. He wanted to show her a new, different world. He wanted to see her in a different light.

* * *

She refused his offer to go with him the first time. She had plans but it fell through. She wanted to tell him that she’d accept but he had another plan. It hurt her. The second time he asked, she didn’t even think about refusing. She accepted, even if it was just for a John Woo movie night.

* * *

Their journey was like riding a flying carpet. There were clouds, birds, beautiful flowers, rainbows, travelling to a whole new world. A world, a place, that’s just theirs and no one else is there. Every time they were there, they get lost in each other. They don’t ever want to go back. But they know they had to. They would go back again, anyway. It was just magical.

* * *

“Movie night?” Alexis asked as she came down the stairs.

Rick Castle just grunted, scooping a handful of popcorn and putting them all in his mouth.

Kate Beckett looked up and was the one who answered, “Yes.”

She smiled at Alexis.

“Just you two?” the redhead asked again, helping herself to some ice cream from the fridge. “Watcha watching?”

“ Aladdin ,” a small voice answered from somewhere in the couch.

It was little Thomas, Castle and Beckett’s four-year-old son.

“That’s awesome,” the redhead said. “I was five when I first saw it. I wasn’t even born when it came out in theatres.”

That made Thomas pop out from where he was. “Really?”

“Yeah,” his big sister said, pinching his cheeks. “Anyway, I’m gonna crash. I’ll bring the bowl down tomorrow.”

“Night, Lex,” Castle said, without taking his eyes off the monitor.

“And you need to go to sleep, too, little man,” Beckett told her kid. “And no protesting.”

Castle paused the movie and went with his wife to tuck their son in bed.

* * *

“Do I look like Aladdin to you?” Rick asked Kate later. They were in their bedroom, getting ready to call it a night.

“Why?” Beckett countered, smiling.

“Because every time you watch a movie you smile when the main male character is on screen. You were smiling during the magic carpet ride scene,” he answered.

Kate laughed. “Only when I remember something.”

“Really? So, do I look like Aladdin to you?”

Kate stared at him for a moment. “This time, because you were, are, my Aladdin,” she said, wrapping her arms around his waist. “I have to admit that it was a magical ride with you. I’ve seen things the way you saw them. I’ve seen things differently. You made me see a whole new world. It’s one of the things I love about you.”

Rick leaned over and kissed her on the lips. “Thank you, my Princess Jasmine. And I meant it, too, when I said you make saving the world magical.”

Beckett giggled and returned the kiss. “Let’s sleep.”

“You remember another thing in a song again?” he asked.

“I told you, all the songs make sense,” she replied, hopping into her side of the bed, her husband following.

“Ah yes. As you always remind me.”

“At least, you’re not Abu. Oh wait, you are, too,” Beckett joked, smirking.

“Ha, ha, ha,” Rick laughed, sarcastically. “Why don’t we get some sleep because Tom might want to go to the zoo for the whole day tomorrow.”

As they settled down, arms around each other, just before she travelled to dreamland, Kate muttered, “Indescribable feeling. I love you. Always.”

Rick smiled and replied, “Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are very much welcome.


End file.
